Adopt a story or idea
by kaito kitsune
Summary: This is my dump for ideas that keep bugging me. I will have a little dump yard of drabbles for practically every thing that inspires me. This is just the KHR one. Feel free to go diving for ideas or just food for thought. The drabbles hee can be funny, dark, badass, weird, sad, nostalgic, action packed, or whatever else I come up with. Ratings vary. Please give these a home. Thanks
1. Father

A/N: This is a collection of drabbles that can be taken. I will do drabbles for any series that happens to give me ideas. As a high school student I don't have enough time to do more then write down ideas of my own and hope someone else will take them. I'll let you all know when I graduate though! Please do let me know if you choose to adopt though. I'd like to read all about it.

Disclaimer: I own diddley squat. I don't even have a lawyer. So please leave me alone

* * *

**_Father_**

Tsuna's POV:

* * *

As a child, I was once excited by the prospect of having a father. Fathers were an illusive subject for me. I knew some people had them and other people didn't. I never thought much of it till I got the first phone call from a man that claimed to be my father. Kaa-san said he was, so I believed her. Besides, I had a father now right? I'd be just like those other kids. I would have someone to teach me how to be a man, someone to teach me how to take care of kaa-san, someone to help her raise me. But that voice on the phone stayed a voice on the phone for many years. Many times after he would call kaa-san would get a sad look on her face, and I wouldn't know what to do.

He did visit us once, but only once.

I enjoyed the knowledge of having a father at first, but after a few years I wondered why the man that claimed to be my father never made any effort to come and visit us. Then one day I overheard something about people having to share their money with their family and I checked mom's bills and saw that we only got by thanks to her efforts. I never sent us anything. Not only that but the phone calls had ceased and mom had all but admitted he was practically dead. At least that's what it felt like.

So I learned how to make kaa-san happy in my own way. I learned how to do little odd jobs here and there to help earn money for the house. I became content with having kaa-san and she was all I needed.

Then when I turn 14 suddenly I am Vongola Decimo and he's still alive. Suddenly there is another kid that apparently he took the time to raise while he was gone. Don't get me wrong, Basil is great and I don't blame him for anything. I just always wanted to know how he couldn't even send us some money once a year at the very least when he makes as much money as I know he does. Hell, I want to know how he couldn't even bother to continue his phone calls to at least say: Hey I'm still alive or something like that. The bastard even had the nerve to get piss face drunk whenever he came home now and leave kaa-san to take care of him.

I had long ago ceased to give a damn about my so called father but I can't help but feel bitter sometimes. I can't help but feel kaa-san and I were cheated. He never told us anything and to this day kaa-san still doesn't know. But it's okay because even if he's not here to take care of our family I will take care of it myself.

Turns out I didn't need a father in the first place.

* * *

Kay so I put a lot of myself into that one I'll admit but with a KHR twist. I basically just edited a little journal entry of mine. I wrote this mostly because I figured(especially with that fight between Tsuna and his dad) Tsuna must at the very least be a little bitter what with having an unreliable father and stuff. This could be considered a oneshot or it could be considered a background story chapter for someone's fix if you guys want an excuse to make Iemetsu unliked or disrespected. Feel free to let me know what you think or if you want this. Love you guys!

Ps

on a completely unrelated subject: I'M FREE! I FINALLY BROKE UP WTH MY BOYFRIEND FUCKYEAH! TIME TO LOOK FOR EITHER A CUTIE WITH BOOBIES OR SOME MANLY PERSON. *ahem* sorry about that. broke up with him last night and I had to break out the sake and throw a party by my self lol


	2. Tough Kids

A/N: This is a collection of drabbles that can be taken. I will do drabbles for any series that happens to give me ideas. As a high school student I don't have enough time to do more then write down ideas of my own and hope someone else will take them. I'll let you all know when I graduate though! Please do let me know if you choose to adopt though. I'd like to read all about it.

Beware of badass tuna-fishes in this drabble. Well not completely badass, but the type of badass he's sure to develop with a little bit more training. Or perhaps the realistic type of badass. Oh and beware of a but of swearing and violence. Forgive me if this theme is a tad overexposed. I find myself quite partial to almost all things badass.

Disclaimer: I own diddley squat. I don't even have a lawyer. So please leave me alone

* * *

_"Born to make it_

_alone from the skids_

_Don't take it, for more than it is_

_Cause we're tough kids_

_We are tough kids."_

-'Tough Kids' New Boyz ft Sabi

* * *

_Tsuna:_

I was sitting in the classroom debating jumping out the window and skipping school for the rest of the day. It was at that moment I heard a whisper at the back of my mind. The same whisper I hear right before a fight. I looked out the window and saw several black cars driving up to the school.

Standing up, I opened the window beside me and then turned to Yamamoto and Gokudera while pulling out my gloves and pills.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, I need one of you to stay behind to do crowd control and protect people. The other has to warn Hibari and Ryohei about enemies coming. Please be civil and please stay focused. I'll be back."

I then turned and jumped out the window, already in hyper dying will mode. I saw a few people pile out of their cars and Reborn appeared beside me.

"Do you know who they are or why they are here?" I asked him.

"Not yet, but I contacted al of our allies in the area. Basil, Lal Mirch, Lancia, the Kokuyo gang, Bianchi, and the Shimon Famiglia should be available soon enough." he replied, "You should probably ask them their motive yourself."

"Ladies and gentlemen, to whom and what do I owe the pleasure to for this surprise visit?" I asked them raising my voice slightly.

"We're here to speak with you Vongola Decimo. We're with the Yakuza." one man walked up to me and said.

"Hmm...will I be speaking to your boss on peaceful terms or does he have beef with me?" I asked inwardly trying not to panic.

"He'd like to make this peaceful, but we will have beef if you refuse to comply to our demands."

What did I or someone else do now? I can't think of anything that has to do with them.

"And what might those demands be? As far as I know, my Famiglia's business has been separate from yours and we've been keeping a low profile in your territory." I said.

"That's just it, you've been in our territory for too long without a good explanation why. Not to mention what you did to the Momokyokai. You and your family have been starting a lot of fights on our turf."

"Well then, I must sincerely apologize and once more ask that you state your demands so I can continue as I was before you came here. We're all very busy people with people to see and places to be." I replied trying to stay polite.

I mean seriously, it's been forever since the Momokyokai incident and those guys were grunts. Not to mention half of those fights that happened here was _us_ keeping _their_ turf safe, while getting some self righteous justice in as a bonus.

"We want you to leave. That or you must give us a good reason to let you stay."

I sighed a long suffering sigh.

"Does the fact that I'm still a minor or that I was born and raised here mean anything to you? Not to mention I haven't officially started being Vongola Decimo yet? If not then do you not remember how important your alliance with the Vongola is?" I tried to reason," As a matter of fact, I have no qualms about sitting down with your boss to discuss this over a cup of tea with some home made food."

"Do you find this to be a joke? Who the hell do you think you're talking to gaki?" seethed the older man as he started pulling out a glock.

"Herbivore, if you damage the school property I'll bit you to death." I heard Hibari say as he approached us.

Behind him I was pretty sure Yamamoto and Ryohei were getting ready too. I only knew that because of the tell-tale clack of Yamamoto's katana and Ryohei's shout of 'Extreme'.

"Sorry for bothering you Hibari-san, I just figured you would like to know that they were here and that they may or may not be trouble." I tried to appease Hibari before turning back to the man in front of me,"Now I believe I said this before, may I please speak to your boss face to face? I have no desire to talk to one of his hostile underlings. This is anything but a joke to me."

It was then that he decided to pull the trigger. As did 20 or so other people on his side. I quickly put up a shield of fire to protect everyone from the barrage of bullets. Hibari, Yamamoto and Ryohei got into fighting stances while Reborn notified me that Gokudera would cover us from afar(as in mid-long range offense/defense). He also notified me that Basil, Lal Mirch, Lancia, the Shimon famiglia, Chrome, and surprisingly Fong would be here to help soon while Bianchi would take care of everyone at home with the kids just in case anything happens.

After he said that Gokudera shot a flame arrow into one of the enemy. That was when the fighting ensued. The three behind me rushed in with me while Gokudera was shooting arrows. At some point in the fight more people arrived. Some of the people were our allies while others were Yakuza. I vaguely remember giving someone the orders not to kill unless its unavoidable or absolutely necessary. So here we were, knocking out flameless thugs(unless you count the people with flamethrowers and explosives) that just kept coming like a bunch of moths flocking to a fire(no pun intended). It was sad really. Eventually Hibari got bored and decided to leave(of course not without propagating Roll a few hundred times) while I sent Ryohei to help Gokudera. Chrome and Fong eventually decided to sit back and watch with Reborn. By the time they were all knocked out(with a few fatalities), class had ended and it was lunch time.

Hibari sent the disciplinary committee to clean up with the help of the liquidation club.

"I need a vacation. I don't get paid enough to deal with half of this crap." I muttered to myself as I walked back inside.

"Dame-Tsuna, you don't get paid until you officially start as Decimo or unless you start taking a few side-jobs. As for a vacation I can arrange that for you." Reborn said from atop his perch on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but no thanks Reborn. I can think of other people who I'd rather have plan my vacation..." I didn't have time to say anything else because of Gokudera's arrival.

"Juudaime! You were so amazing! Are you alright? I'll kill those bastards if they did anything-" I cut Gokudera off before he could rant anymore.

"I believe I said _not_ to kill anyone unless it's absolutely unavoidable and I'd appreciate it if you didn't." I said, trying to calm him down.

Honestly, one person got in a lucky shot while a few others graved me with their bullets. The lucky shot got me in my shoulder, but I was hiding it with the strap of my messenger bag and sweater. As soon as Gokudera was calm once more we started heading back to class.

"Go see Shamal about those wounds." Reborn murmured in my ear.

"He won't do anything He only treats women." I tried,"Besides I can handle this."

"You may be able to handle it but you should still get it taken care of. Besides if you like I can do something that will ensure Shamal will always take care of you." Reborn smiled evilly.

Good god, what have I done to deserve the crap that gets thrown at me...wait a second! I could have gotten a free car and a bunch of free weapons from those people(those thoroughly beaten Yakuza grunts)!

Suddenly, the world around me started to shift and there was a sharp pain in my head.

"Dame-Tsuna, you just now realized that?" I heard Reborn chide as my face practically kissed the ground.

That bum smacked me! He smacked a wounded and bleeding person!

"I did, now you're going to get over it and go to the nurses office." he smirked but ordered in a serious tone.

I grudgingly made my way to the nurses office.

"Yo, sorry to bother you but can I use some of your supplies?" I asked Shamal as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, yeah just don't bother me. Stuff is where it usually is."

I sat down against one of the cabinets with a first aid kit and proceeded to undo my shirt. After that I put it in my mouth and bit down to prepare myself when I pull out the bullet. It was excruciating but a necessary evil. The shirt in my mouth kept me from crying out in pain thankfully. I kept it in until after I finished pouring some antiseptic into the hole. It's funny how years of bullying is at the very least useful for building up a resistance to pain and making me especially adept at treating my own wounds.

* * *

A/N: I know his ended abruptly but this was only really something I wrote to practice writing action scenes. Everyhting I write is un-beta'd FYI.

I thought it was only logical that eventually they would have some more trouble with the Yakuza and figured I could tie it all together by bringing up the momokyokai(wonder how many of you actually remembered that? it's from the beginning after all. anyways cheers mates. school hasn't started yet. we can all party till it starts.


	3. Just You Wait

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a lawyer. Luckily the united states is required to give me one if ever I am in need of one. Fuckyeah.

Warning: This is from the POV of someone who gets bullied frequently and has snapped. I do not in any way condone or approve of bullying. I hated it myself. I am just writing this for creative purposes. Also some misanthropic thoughts included. Language as per usual. Most bullies are minor OCs I guess but they don't matter. People die in this. A tad bit crazy.

I think I might write a part 2 of this depending on how depressed or pissed off I get. It can either end really sadly or really twistedly. I might even do one for Lambo and/or Mukuro and Chrome. I tend to write about Tsuna a lot because I can relate to certain parts of him more easily then I can with the others.

Rating: T

* * *

_"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_ you better run, better run, _

_outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

_ you better run, better run,_

_ faster than my bullet."_

_"Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People_

* * *

My head snapped back against the brick wall behind me abruptly. I heard a sharp crack that I knew from past experience meant I just got a concussion. My throat felt dry, my mouth tasted like copper, and I felt swelling in places I didn't know could swell.

'_I'll have to do the laundry when okaa-san isn't home again. I don't want to upset her with the stains nor do I want to explain them.' _I absently thought as they fired a quick succession of punches into my gut.

My legs gave out from underneath me. Apparently unable to support my weight while my body was focusing on enduring and numbing the pain I felt. When they realized I couldn't stand anymore they just started kicking me. They kicked until I threw up some

"You little piece of shit! You got your pathetic blood all over my brand new sneakers Now look at them! You see that smudge right there?! Clean it!" shouted one of the faces.

I ceased to be able to remember who does what anymore. Their faces all blend together, becoming mass blobs of whatever. I really don't pay too much attention anymore. In the end they basically do the same thing to me. I rolled over a bit and used part of my sleeve to wipe off my blood from the shoe. Afterwards I vaguely remember him gesturing to the other who came over with a long stick like thing and feeling an even sharper pain in my head before everything went dark. I could still hear things in an echo-y sort of way but I felt far too detached from the world to pay it too much mind. Besides, the things outside of the alleyway those guys left me in weren't going to do me any good.

They never did anything for me. Occasionally I would get ogled at by a passerby or someone would gag at me. I would even get a scornful look even now and then, but they never stopped to help me or get someone else to help. No, they saw me as the kid with no future that was a prime example of what not to be. Stupid humans, they constantly make their silly assumptions and it is unendingly annoying. The fuckers don't know what's coming. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I get my revenge. I'll start with the troglodytes in my school and work my way up from there. It's a good thing I already took all the major names so I can start making hits. Let's not forget the lovely toys father dearest left behind. Those will definitely come in handy.

-Arriverderci-

I walked into school feeling happy that day. There was a huge smile stuck to my face and I'd occasionally let out a little laugh. A few people looked at me funny but I didn't care. No, I was waiting. Waiting because soon it would be my turn. My smile stayed on my face the whole day. Even when the teachers purposefully caled me out and tried to put me down. Even at lunch when I got questioned what drugs I was on. I just kept smiling. Even as I got backed into that same alleyway after school.

"It's only fair."

That was all I said before shooting the five who had come after me that day. Were far enough in the alley that no one really noticed us or a few kids abruptly falling to the ground and thanks to good ol' father dearest who's probably dead all of the guns had silencers attached to them. Killing them did not make me feel any different from before. In fact I would say instead of mourning their deaths I'm probably more relieved that they're gone.

Life continued in a similar fashion in which anyone who tried to kill me would get shot by me and the cops simply thought that it was a serial killer. I was never suspected. Eventually people stopped tormenting me on a regular basis. That mostly happened after Nezu-sensei mysteriously disappeared and was found dead after a while. There was a bit of a scandal and then people just seemed to get more subdued after that, but whoever tried their hand at messing with me would always end up dead eventually.

After all, no one will ever be able to outrun the bullets in my gun.

* * *

A/N: So get this: In my ap spanish class my teacher is clever enough to ban us from cursing in ANY language so I really have to watch my mouth for now on. I used to curse in italian, spanish, or japanese if I couldn't curse in english and would alternate between the three but now...those silly french and arabic speaking girls had to go bring it up so now I'm stuck. WHAT THE BUCKET! OH MY JEGUS ARE YOU SERIOUS?!(Yes I make homestuck references. get over it.)

songs I'll probably get inspiration from for the next part of this will either be:

"Don't mess with me" by Temposhark or "Sail" by AWOLNATION

One of them is for the twisted ending the other is for the depressing ending. I have something in mind for both of them but you guys can chip in a comment or suggestion if you like.

remember! if you take an idea or something can I please read your version? I don't even need you to give any credit to me! I just want to see what you guys do to the ideas/drabbles I post up here!


End file.
